Didyme's Dying Wish
by SarahAnnWhitlock
Summary: Before Didyme died at Aro's hand, he made her a promise. A promise that would eventually bring about his own destruction, but would bring peace and happiness to the vampire world.


Didyme's Dying Wish

Volturi Castle, Volterra, Italy

As Aro reached for the last piece of Didyme, her head, she asked him for one dying wish. As she saw the beautiful brunette in her mind, it was transferred into Aro's head via his gift. She begged Aro to find the girl, even if it took 1000 years, as she was Marcus' true mate. Aro agreed to grant his sister this last request, then turned to the fire, and casually tossed her head into the flames.

Forks, Washington, United States approximately 1030 years later

Sarah had recently moved to Forks, and bought the home that was the set of Bella's home in the Twilight Saga. Not wanting to believe that it had all just been a figment of Stephenie Meyer's vivid imagination, she had traveled all the way from Maine, and spent her life savings on the home. Her son, who was only 6 years old, was playing with his father in the front room. The elderly couple who had sold the home had been so sweet, leaving all the furniture and decorations. Sarah turned to the forest surrounding the home, just picturing Edward and Bella walking there, running and climbing through the thick trees. She just shook her head, and walked into the house.

Days later, as Sarah was cleaning the room where Bella had slept, and where Edward had spent many a night watching Bella sleep, she stepped on a loose floorboard, and pulling it up, realized that there were some pictures and a cd in the space under the floor. Placing the cd in a cd player stereo on a shelf, the notes from Edward's lullaby to Bella filled the room. Shocked, Sarah slid to the floor, holding the pictures in her hand, not needing to look at them to tell who they would be of. Curious though, she looked at the top picture, which was of the entire Cullen family, along with Bella, at Christmas. Edward looked at her with such love, and Bella looked happy. Had this just been part of the movie that had never been shown? Or was there a sliver of hope that perhaps this family of vampires and the human they loved was actually partially true? Looking closely at the photo, there were similarities to the people who had played the vampires, but nothing compared to the ethereal beauty of the creatures in the photo. That could only mean one thing. The Cullens and Bella had been real.

Telling her husband that she was going into town for supplies, Sarah drove the 5 or so miles to the reservation, where the story of the Cold Ones had originated. She spoke with the elders of the tribe, asking them if their legends were true, if the Cold Ones had really existed, and swore to keep the secrets of the tribe, and any legends that were told to her. The elders called a meeting, to be held the next night at a bonfire. Sarah would be there with her son, and thanked them over and over for the opportunity to listen to the stories. Stopping at the local market, Sarah got a few things that were needed at the house, and drove home, impatient for the next night to get here.

Knowing her husband wouldn't want to go, Sarah took her son and they drove to La Push the next evening, with a few dishes of food for the tribe. If their side of the stories were true, then the boys of the tribe would be eating a lot of food, and she wanted to help out in any way she could. Sure enough, when they arrived, there were already many large teenage boys eating platefuls of food. Sarah's heart sped up, as she realized that the legends must be true, and that perhaps there were still vampires in the area, if not the Cullen's. She would find out tonight.

The chief called for silence, and began with the story of the first chief and his tribe. Finding that there was something killing deer in the woods, something not animal in nature, the warriors had gone out one day, and found that there were four humans bent over the body of a deer. Soon, the men found that they were not human at all, and were told what they really were...vampires, Cold Ones, as the first chief had called them. A treaty was agreed upon, on which the vampires would never bite or change another human while living near the tribe, and the tribe would not try to kill the vampires.

That was before the first transformation. Soon after the warriors returned, they started changing. Transforming into the shape of huge wolves, they became confused, even more so when they were able to speak to each other through their minds. Having had no experience with this, they went in wolf form to the home of the vampires, hoping to get the knowledge of what was happening to them. Carlisle Cullen, the head of the coven of vampires, had experience with werewolves before, but seeing as how no full moon had created these wolves, there was only one logical explanation. They were created to be protectors of the tribe, and other white humans around the area. Protectors from what? Vampires of course, as they were the only thing that could harm or kill a vampire other than another vampire.

Through the years, less men and boys were changing, the Cullen's having moved on after a few years. Only when they returned when Bella was human did more begin changing. After the scenario with the Volturi over Reneesme, no wolves had ever changed. That had been more than 15 years ago. Sarah seemed to be sad to learn this, as she was hoping to run into some of the Cullen's, or any vampire for that matter. She was obsessed with the idea of vampires, and being immortal, but would keep the secrets, as to not have the wrath of the Volturi down on their heads.

The chief was shocked to learn this, but nodded his head, and told her to speak with him privately after the bonfire. She solemnly nodded, and became hopeful somewhere deep in her heart. As she walked to the chief's house after everyone had put the fire out, she held her son's hand firmly. Whatever the chief wanted to say to her, would make or break her. She would either be told that none of the legends were true, and it was all just a media joke, for tourists who came to the area, or she would have all her hopes and dreams come true.

The chief told her to sit down and make herself comfortable, that this wouldn't take long, and hopefully she would have a better understanding of each side of the supernatural world. So, the legends are true, they really do both exist. Sarah tried to keep from smiling, and she just couldn't believe her luck at finding out something so extremely life-changing. As the chief came back, he brought someone with him. She was a short woman, pale as the moon, and her excitement was just about to bubble over. Her short spiky hair was flipped out away from her head, and her golden eyes were bright and shiny. Alice Cullen was even more stunning in person than the actress and all the makeup Hollywood had provided combined.

Sarah stood up, holding her hand out to Alice, knowing she wouldn't hurt her. Alice, of course, just pulled Sarah in for a hug, and sat down beside her on the small couch. Benjamin, Sarah's son, looked over at Alice, and said, very softly, "Are you one of them, the ones Mama tells me about? I won't tell anyone, I promise, I just want to know. The three kings would want to hurt Mama, and I don't know what they would do with me." "Oh my, he is as smart as my visions told me he would be. I have seen you and your family ever since you decided on coming to live in Forks. The elderly couple you bought the house from? They are the real Charlie and Sue Clearwater Swan. Yes, Bella's father and stepmother. Seth and Leah are still here at the rez. Jasper and the rest of the Cullens are on their way to the old house, if you want to come by. Oh, and bring Ricky. He needs to be involved with this. Change is coming to you all. Good change, but there will be some separations first. The Denali's are coming too, to help out, and I suppose the Volturi..." At the mention of the Volturi, Sarah pushed Benjamin behind her, and crouched, just like a vampire would have done. Alice looked astonished, but smiled, and said, "There is more to this than you think. I will reveal all tonight. The Volturi coming is a rather good thing, it is for the best, and have no worries, no one will harm Benjamin. I can promise you that. Honestly, do you think I would be here if any one of us was going to be harmed? No. Couples will be separated, but in order for certain people to be with the ones they are supposed to be with, this has to happen. So please, come by with everyone at, say, 9:00 in the morning?" Alice said. With a slight nod, Sarah relaxed from her crouch, and was swept into another hug by Alice. "See you then."

The chief looked at Sarah, and shook his head. "You know not what you get yourself into. Vampires are dangerous, even ones who don't feed from humans. And with the human drinking kings and their guard coming, we need to know that you are safe. However, there is a prophecy, created about 1000 years ago, that a young woman would come to our lands, and unite the two creatures in an unbreakable bond. We all thought it was Bella, but I do not believe that anymore. If that had been the case, there would have been no need to involve the Volturi in this matter. I think you are the woman in the prophecy. You have much the same features as Bella, but are not clumsy, have a son, and already knew about us through the movies and stories writen by Stephenie Meyer. I sometimes wish that we had never allowed her to write our legends, and am just glad that the prophecy escaped her. Otherwise, your story would have been told before its time." Sarah just sat there, looking at him like he had two heads, and finally stood to leave. "I hope you will find what it is you came for, and the treaty will still stand, especially if you are the one. I just hope that you are." Sarah nodded, having not said a lot at this meeting at all, and taking her son's hand, they got in the vehicle and drove home.

After much begging, and pleading, Sarah finally got Ricky to agree to go to the site of the Cullen's home. Of course, he didn't know that they would be there, and be real. As they pulled up beside the large mansion, Carlisle and Esme came out to greet them. Carlisle greeted Ricky, and Ricky commented about the cold hands, saying he must have had them in the freezer, to make it seem more real. Carlisle just looked at Sarah, and Sarah shrugged her shoulders. Some people were just too skeptical. Esme looked like she wanted to scoop Benjamin up, so Sarah picked him up with a slight grunt, but one heard by Carlisle. She held him up, and asked Esme if she would like to hold him. He was six, after all, but still liked giving hugs. "Mama, she is one too, just like Alice. Are they all like Alice? Are these the Cullens, Mama?" Carlisle looked astonished, and giving Esme a look, suggested that they all come in and make themselves comfortable.

As Sarah entered the home, she could feel all the eyes on her, without even seeing the other Cullens. "Ah, so this is the human family we have heard so much about from our dear Alice. We wanted to come and meet you, and ensure that you were the ones Alice spoke so highly of." Aro spoke from the stairwell. Sarah immediately scooped Benjamin up and pressing herself backwards against Ricky, pinned Benjamin between the both of them. She did this so fast, even the vampires barely had time to register it. Aro swept down the stairs, and said "My dear, we do not come to harm you, we come to offer you something spectacular. You see, my dear brother Marcus here, tragically lost his dear wife, Didyme around 1000 years ago." "Lost, you mean you killed her. Aro, I have dreams, not as vivid as the visions Alice has, but dreams, of the past. Of a dark headed king, tearing a beautiful young woman to shreds, and talking to her head. A roaring fire in the fireplace. Him agreeing to do something, not quite knowing what it is he agreed to, and then throwing her head in the fire. I assume, Aro, that the woman was Didyme. She had long flowing hair, wavy, that curled when wet, much like mine does. She had the most stunning blue eyes as a human, and as a vampire, they were almost violet. Her entire manner was elegant, despite being from a poor farm family, much as Marcus was." As Sarah was telling this story, Ricky was watching the scene around him.

"What is going on? Sarah, what are you talking about? Why all the theatrics, I thought we were just here to see the house from the movie?" "My dear skeptical husband, did you really think that was all? I came here knowing that the real vampires would be here. Silly man. Alice came to the reservation last night and surprised me with this knowledge. The knowledge that they are all real. Vampires and shape-shifters alike." "Prove it. I want to see a shape-shifter, and where is the strong one, Emmett, was it? Have him come and lift something impossible for a human to lift." Emmett immediately came out of nowhere, followed closely by Jacob. All of the Cullens had come for this meeting, as well as the Denali's, and they would prove to Ricky that they were real. Emmett motioned for them all to go outside. "See that boulder by the garden wall? The one almost the size of a car? Inspect it, and tell me if its a real boulder, and then I will lift it." Ricky went over, confirmed that the boulder was real, and then Emmett proceeded to pick it up, and transfer it to only one hand. Ricky's eyes bugged out of his head, and then he heard a whistle. Jacob was standing about 100 yards away, and he leaped into the air, phasing into a giant russett colored wolf as he landed. Ricky backed away, putting himself between Sarah and the wolf. Sarah patted Ricky's hands, which were on her shoulders, and pulled away, going toward the wolf/Jacob, and rubbing him behind the ears, causing his tongue to hang out sideways. "See, Ricky, they are all real, not just something Stephenie Meyer made up. Where do you think she got the idea? Most fictional stories have a true basis somewhere. The Twilight story just happens to be more truth than fiction. Do you believe me now? These vampires are not dangerous, these shape-shifters are not dangerous, at least not to us, but to each other they could be. Now, lets continue where we left off. Aro, I believe I was confronting you about Didyme's murder?"

Gasps came from all of the vampires, and a steady growl, deep in the chest, was coming from a male vampire in the corner. Marcus was livid with the news that his "brother" had killed his own biological sister. "Eleazar, can you tell if seeing the past is her true gift? Or is this all a farce? If my brother killed my wife..." he said, between clenched teeth, trying to keep from killing Aro in that moment. Sarah looked around the room, and finding Eleazar, she walked toward him. "You don't need to approach if you don't wish to. I can tell that you do have the gift of post-cognition. It works much the same way as Alice's gift, only you see the past, not the future." "I would like to test it on someone other than Aro. Say Jasper. Is she able to see the past just from looking at someone?" "Hello, I am right here, Marcus, and yes, I can tell the past from looking at someone. You for instance, have been locking yourself in your room for the last 1000 years, and sitting in front of the fire, wanting to throw yourself into it. You sit and gaze at Didyme's photo for hours upon end, and do not participate in any judgements of vampires, leaving all decisions to Aro or Caius. This has got to stop. I am sorry if I am out of place in my words, since you are a king, but lets be honest here, I am not a vampire YET, so you are no king of mine. Someone needs to snap you out of your little pity party, and I know she was your mate, but I have lost loved ones in my life as well, and I still got over it. Now, where is Jasper?"

"Right here, Ma'am. Are you sure you want to look into my past?" Sarah nodded, and looked Jasper deep in the eyes. Never had anyone, human or vampire, ever looked at Jasper like they were looking deep into his soul. He couldn't look her in the eyes any longer. "Emmett, hold his head, this isn't hurting him, just making him uncomfortable. It is a very unnerving process, I am sure." Emmett held his head, and Sarah continued looking deep into Jasper's soul. She saw him riding off on a dirt road, late at night, meeting Maria, Lucy, and Nettie, and Maria turning him. She saw the pits of newborns he had to control, saw his pain as he had to end their existence at the end of the newborn year, and saw Peter and Charlotte. She saw things that had never been released in the stories, things so horrible she was sure she would have nightmares. Limbs tossed here and there, heads on stakes, heads that still spoke, warning other vampires away from the camp. She saw the love Peter and Charlotte had shared, and saw that Jasper had marked Peter as his mate to save him after the newborn year. She "fast forwarded" (something she didn't know she could do) to when Jasper met Alice. Something was wrong with what they felt for each other, though she couldn't see exactly what. She risked a sideways look at Alice, and Alice looked down, knowing that Sarah had seen something wrong. "Now Jasper, I will tell you something from your past, a couple things if needed, that no one else has ever known. For starters, Maria's dress she was wearing when she bit you, the top was dark blue, and the skirt was bright red. No one but you knows that detail, correct?" At Jasper's nod, Sarah continued. "Peter wears a mark on his outer left thigh, a supposed mating mark, that you had to inflict to keep him alive. Correct?" Jasper nodded. "And one more. The name of the waitress when you met Alice, Maureen. Right?" Alice answered that one. "Yes, I had been talking to her for days, coming in every day at the same time, so I wouldn't miss him."

At these revelations, several things happened at once. Aro tried to attack Sarah, Marcus grabbed Aro, and Caius slowly slunk out the back door, only to be stopped by several shape-shifters, who had come from the reservation at Jacob's request. "Why do you all spout such lies, can't you see she is a fraud? The Cullens were informed about this beforehand." "Do you really think so, Aro? Do you wish to see it from my own mind? Of course you do." Sarah placed her hand in his, and every memory she had seen in Jasper's mind replayed itself. It was like watching a movie that was being rewound. Everything that happened in her life, her dreams, her "visions" was relayed to Aro. Marcus was watching closely as Aro realized that she had indeed seen the past, seen the killing of Didyme, and everything that led her here to Forks, hoping to find the Cullens. "She is telling the truth, Aro, isn't she? Why, Aro, did you kill Didyme?" "Because you were going to take her and leave, dearest Marcus. You were tired of the vampire society, and wanted to get away from it all, and Aro couldn't lose your gift. It was important in passing judgements. So he killed Didyme, and had Chelsea bind you to both himself and Caius, sucessfully keeping you alive. Your "duty" to your brothers was all that has been keeping you from throwing yourself into that fire, Marcus." "What I want to know, is what did you promise Didyme before throwing her head into the fire?" Caius said, still watching the wolves warily.

"All right, I will tell you all. I promised Didyme that I would find the woman in her dreams, the woman that would be Marcus' true mate. Didyme had always known that there are mates and then true mates, and she was not Marcus' true mate. She said that the woman would make herself known to the vampire world in about 1000 years, and I have been watching human interaction closely over the last 30 years. It seems we have finally found her. Before she died, Didyme showed me a picture of the woman in her dreams, through her thoughts. Sarah is that woman."

Everyone who had been in other rooms, or outside, came back in, after hearing this. Eleazar shook his head. When Carlisle asked what was wrong, Eleazar said, "Her gift, its changing. She can still see the past, but she is much more powerful than that. She is an absorber. She didn't touch Jasper, but she looked him in the eyes, deep into his memories and soul, and I believe she absorbed his power of empathy." Aro looked excited, and tried to clap his hands, but Marcus still had them firmly held. Such a display of power was unusual for Marcus, but he felt protective of Sarah. Ricky and Benjamin were getting hungry, but Esme fixed them something, and all the vampires and Sarah sat down and calmly spoke of what was to happen next. Alice started to say something, but Sarah interrupted her. "Alice, I saw something in Jasper's memory, not really one of his memories, but like I was watching the two of you in a movie. The look of love, true, immortal mating love, was absent from both of your faces. It still is. I see the looks that Esme and Carlisle give each other, and no love ever has been as strong. Even Marcus and Didyme. It seems that Carlisle and Esme are true mates. Am I correct, Marcus? Tell me, when you look at Carlisle and Esme, what color is their relationship bond?" "A deep, royal blue." "And Jasper and Alice's?" "A dull, gray, almost brown, the same as Jasper's bond color to Emmett." "So does this mean they are not true mates, or even mates at all?"

"I can answer that." Alice spoke up. "No we are not even mates. I knew we weren't, but I knew I could love you, and bring you to who you are supposed to be with. She will be good for you Jasper, better than I have, and will give you the freedom and privacy that you need. She will be good for Emmett, and Marcus as well. Sorry Rose, but Emmett isn't yours either. Right, Marcus?" "Yes, all four of you only have the gray almost brown relationship bond color. Bella and Edward's is blue like Carlisle and Esme's, and so is Jacob and Reneesme's. Ricky, your relationship bond color is blue, but not to Sarah, you are meant for Tanya." Tanya gasped, and looking in each other's eyes, it was easy to see that Marcus had been right. "Rose, have no fear. A woman as beautiful as you are will have a very handsome mate. You will just have to wait about 12 more years. Benjamin is your true mate. You can care for him as a child, and young adult, and then, when it comes time, he will know, just as you do now, that you are meant for him as a mate." "Now Sarah, this is rather confusing, as I have never seen this type of relationship bonding before. The bond between you and I is a deep royal blue, but then so is the bond between you and Emmett, and you and Jasper. It seems that you have three true mates. I wonder...Jacob, is there anything in your tribe's history that would suggest that there might eventually be peace between vampires and wolves?" "Yes, there is a prophecy of a woman, fair in color, who will unite the creatures and overthrow the kings of the Cold Ones. She will have three husbands, who will be the three new kings of the supernatural world, and other supernatural creatures we haven't seen in millenia will come out of hiding and serve her, and be under her rule. I didn't even know there were any other supernatural creatures that are real. Surely not. But if the prophecy is true, then I guess Sarah could be her. I mean, if you are right, Marcus, she has three mates as of now. Ricky sure looks pleased with Tanya, I don't think that will be a problem. Rose is taken with Benjamin, him being a child and all now. Alice is the only one without a mate."

"Oh Alice, what can I do, I am so sorry, I never knew I would upset the whole system, the whole family. I will have to leave. That's it. If I just leave, everything will be back to the way it was before I came. Except, Ricky does look very pleased with himself right now, so I guess I would be alone with Benjamin." "No, Sarah, I have seen the future for all of us. I won't tell Aro and Caius their fate, but it will happen soon. As for me, I will come along as an advisor to you all, and maybe one day, I will have a vision of my true mate. Or Marcus will find him for me, if he shows up and I don't know ahead of time." "Done, Alice. And if you find your mate, and want to leave with him, I can just absorb your power and you can leave. I won't actually need you to stay. I have looked into your eyes, but not your soul, so I don't have it yet. I could actually feel when I absorbed Jasper's power. Wait, I didn't take it completely, did I?" "No Ma'am, you didn't, I still have it. And Emmett has been throwing you some serious lust for the last half hour before you absorbed it. Have you noticed?" "That was Emmett? I thought he was looking at Rosalie." "Nope, I was looking at you babe, and you are sure smoking hot. I guess having a powerful human for a mate turns me on." "Rosalie, would you do the honors?" "Certainly", and Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head, for old times sake. "Oww Rose, that friggin hurts. Maybe my new mate won't be so hard on me as you were." he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Everyone laughed, and soon were talking amongst themselves. Ricky stood up suddenly out of the blue, and asked shyly if he would be becoming a vampire. He said he was sorry for not believing Sarah when she had expressed her beliefs that they were real, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his existence with Tanya, living off of animals in the Alaskan wilderness. Sarah looked to Marcus, since he was the remaining king still able to make decisions. Caius and Aro had been restrained, and soon would meet Marcus' kind of judgement. A swift death, followed by a fiery grave. But it would not be done in front of the child, or his new mate. He couldn't keep from looking at her, and she seemed to not be able to stop looking at him either. "I think that would be fine, Ricky. Although, my Queen will have to be the one to make the final decisions. She has ultimate rule over the vampires, and myself, Jasper, and Emmett will be the three kings. A binding treaty will be made between the Alpha of the shape-shifters and ourselves, to come to each others aid in times of danger, and no vampire will be allowed in the state of Washington. Which brings me to why Charlie and Sue sold the house in the first place. They both know what we are, what Bella is, and had decided to age. Leah has stopped phasing, but Seth feels more comfortable as a shape-shifter, so he will be the one to carry that line down. Once a generation, the royal family and our guards will come to Forks, and La Push, to ensure that the bloodline doesn't end."

Sarah stood up and curled her arm around Marcus' waist. "I will be turned upon arriving at Castle Volterra, and Ricky, if you truly wish to become like us, you can be turned there as well. A new law will be announced that if any vampire wishes to have a human mate, within a year of meeting said mate, they must be turned at Castle Volterra. No exceptions. Never again will we have the trouble we did with Edward and Bella, all though that turned out well in the end. Alice, do you see any trouble ahead for us in the near future? I hope to have some quiet time with my three mates." Coming out of a small vision, Alice replied, "No trouble in the next century, Ma'am, and may I say that you will be a very just, fair queen. All will respect you in a manner never heard of in the vampire world, and the only one that won't, will be taken care of by you personally. She will be coming at the end of the century of peace, alone, to ask for asylum from a band of nomads, and upon learning who she is, you will deny her, and all will live in peace. No wolves will be needed in this matter, but it will still be helpful to them to have us as allies. Since I can't see the wolves, I can't see what their future holds. Sorry, Jacob."

"Well, if that is all...I have three mates to attend to. Oh, right, that isn't all. Aro and Caius. What to do about you two? I think that we should decide this with the Romanians present, don't you, Caius?" "No, why should we involve them? They have no reason to decide this matter. This is a travesty." "Are you sure they have no reason to extract revenge on you Caius? Maybe a little matter of a huge lie that was spread about them, causing the Volturi guards to attack their castle, and kill all of their mates and families? You didn't lie to Marcus for hundreds of years, saying that it was Vladimir and Stefan and their Children of the Moon that had really killed Didyme?" Caius gulped, and boldly lied right to Sarah's face. "Absolutely not, and I have just proven that her "gift" has a weakness." Sarah shook her head, and with a look at Marcus, waved for both Caius and Aro to be taken away.

A long flight in the private jet later, and all the Cullens, Denalis, and Volturi members were finally on the drive from the airport to the castle. Emmett and Jasper were guarding the kings, having no guards with them when they had come. Jasper was silent, mulling over the fact that Sarah had seen deep into his soul, pulled out the worst of the things he had done, and still wanted him as her mate. Even now, with her in Marcus' private car, he wanted to rip her out and claim her. He knew he would always come second to Marcus, with Emmett being the third mate, and things would always be in that order. He would never do anything to harm either of the other males in the relationship, because he knew it would rip Sarah apart. He hoped that she would be a gentle newborn, like Bella had. Ricky might prove to be more of a handful, but Tanya had come to be with him during the change, so he might be less of a problem.

Emmett was loud, crude, and rough around the edges, but deep inside his head, he was thinking about the woman who had turned his whole life upside down. He would do anything for her, be whatever she needed, and would need only her reassurance that she loved him in return. He knew he would be the last in the line of mates, and he hoped never to lose the other two mates in battle, as that would tear her apart, make her want to die forever, but he just wanted to be near her, and he didn't have the feeling that Jasper and Marcus were trying to take her from him. He was possessive with Rosalie all those years, because he had thought that she was truly his mate, but seeing how he was with a woman who was really his true mate, he knew that they had been false feelings.

As the cars went underground at the castle, Sarah started to get excited, like a child at Christmas time. Her dreams were finally coming true, and never in her wildest dreams had all of what transpired in the last few days happened. It was always just a meager thing, like finding out the Cullens were real, but never finding them, or finding out that they had never been real to start with. Never did she think she would take two of the strongest, most powerful of the Cullens, and one of the kings, as her mates. Never did she imagine that she would have the ultimate say about what went on in the vampire world. Was she truly ready to become the Vampire Queen, and rule over everything pertaining to them? Of course. She had been born ready. Hearing a slight voice in her head, she whispered, "Didyme?" "Yes my dear. I see Aro kept his promise. And you are certainly ready. You will be a very loved and respected Queen, and the only Queen. Aro and Caius will be ripped apart by your mates, Marcus will kill Aro, and Emmett and Jasper will take care of Caius, unless you decide to allow the Romanians to do it themselves, which may make you even more noble in their eyes. A surprise awaits Alice when she enters the guard. Demitri will make a fine true mate for her. He does not know, and she will not see it until she is annointed with her guard robes. She will stay on, however, but they will take a long honeymoon. I will not be with you after this, but know that you will always have my blessing in whatever you may do. I loved Marcus, but I can already tell you mean more to him than I ever did. Take care of him." The voice left her head, and Sarah felt a warm embrace surrounding her, as if Didyme was hugging her. Sarah looked at Marcus, and smiled.


End file.
